Two heads are better than one
by FanFanwoo
Summary: For Jack, working alone is hard, but there is nothing more awesome than having a great partner for evil. This time, the phrase "double trouble" can be perfectly applied for the new couple of spoiled teenagers with a plan to take over the world.


**Author´s note: **I´d like to warn you, my dear readers, the story might be a little jumpy/fast but it´s because it was first written as a script and it was somewhat hard for me to turn a scrips into a decent story, and also, it´s because while writing I was imaging it as if it was an episode from Xiaolin Showdown. Anyway, you can judge by yourselves. I accept corrections only if your comments are written politely.

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER!**_** Except for Jenny Rockwell. If you want to know more about Jenny Rockwell, visit my account SarkyFancyPants in Deviantart:) **

* * *

"JACK! JAAACK!" Wuya was hovering frenetically and screaming like an angry banshee inside Jack´s laboratory. There was no response, it was oddly quiet inside, except that the sound of soft tapping on a keyboard was heard and a bright light was shining in the deepest part of the lab. "Jack! What do you think you´re doing! You´re supposed to get me more Shen Gong Wus!"

"Shh! Quiet Wuya, I´m busy."

"Busy!" Wuya growled. "Busy with what? Playing stupid games in your computer? GET TO WORK YOU LAZY PIECE OF-!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down!" Jack turned around waving his hands. "Maybe you didn´t notice, I´m making business right here with someone who says is very interested in joining me in my evil plans to take over the world. I´ll be done in a sec."

"Why would you need more allies? They end up dumping you anyway…" Wuya sighed. "Sometimes I ask myself why I keep coming back to you."

Jack gave a deathly glare at Wuya and turned back to his computer. "You may forget, you´re a ghost again, meaning, you are not able to get the Shen Gong Wus by yourself because you don´t have solid hands, like me." He sneered. "So, what brings you here screaming like crazy?"

Wuya rolled her eyes and sighed. "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. Now we must go before those monks get it first!"

"Ok, ok. Just let me close the conversation." Jack sighed turning off his computer.

* * *

"The medallion of the Medusa. It turns you enemies into statues, but it just for a temporal state." Dojo said rubbing his nose. "It´s like having the power of the real Medusa in your hands heh agh AAATCHOO!"

"Bless you." Kimiko covered her face from Dojo's saliva. "So where is it exactly?"

"Well…" Dojo snorted. "According to this terrible allergy, I think it´s near the beaches of Corfu in Greece. Rrrright THERE!" Dojo pointed to an old boat that was stuck in between two rocks that were covered in a thick wire of seaweed.

"I´ll get it!" Raimundo said standing on Dojo´s back. "Just fly a little lower so I can jump."

Dojo nodded and hovered quickly close to the sea. Raimundo took out the Gills of Hamachi. Activating them, he jumped into the water and started to swim under the sunk boat. Meanwhile, the others were watching carefully to make sure Rai was alright when suddenly a big figure appeared, moving underwater right to the place Raimundo was. It was Jack in his squid submarine who suddenly snatched the Wu from Raimundo´s reach.

"HAHA! I got it first! No matter how fast you swim, you will never get me!" Jack laughed crazily as he drove his submarine away.

"Oh no you won´t! Ruby of Ramses!" Raimundo exclaimed and pointed at the submarine making it stop.

"What are you doing!" Wuya yelled. "We have the Wu. KEEP MOVING!"

"I can´t!" Jack said struggling and pressing all the command buttons. "Something is failing with this thing's system!"

With a slight move, Raimundo pulled the submarine out of the water making it burst out of the water with the intention of letting the others know about Jack´s presence.

"It´s that Jack Spicer!" Omi gasped. "He´s trying to get the Shen Gong Wu!"

"But where is Rai?" Kimiko said.

From the water, Raimundo jumped out like a torpedo waving the Ruby of Ramses from side to side shaking Jack´s submarine.

"Hey partner, you better pay attention to what yer doin' " Clay said.

"Oh don´t worry!" Raimundo said still in the air. "I have everything under contro-" Before he could finish speaking, Raimundo fell heavily on a rock falling unconscious into the water making the submarine fall with him allowing Jack to run away.

"I´ll get it." Kimiko sighed. She took the Lasso Boa Boa and threw it at the submarine´s tentacles snatching the Wu from Jack´s grasp. Meanwhile Clay was helping Raimundo out of the water and return to Dojo's back. "That was pretty easy." Kimiko said. "Now let´s see what this baby can do."

"Don't you just stay there, DO SOMETHING" Wuya hissed.

"Uh ah yes!" Jack activated the lasers from the submarine and started shooting at Dojo multiple times, but with not a very good aim.

"Medallion of the Medusa!" Kimiko exclaimed and a ray was shot from the snake-shaped amulet, hitting the submarine and petrifying Jack completely.

"Wow, that was most impressive!" Omi exclaimed.

"Well kids…" Dojo coughed. "We better go back to the temple before the Wu loses its effect."

"NOOOO!" Wuya screamed as Dojo was flying away through the clouds. She turned around and stared at petrified Jack with a hopeless expression. "Why do I even bother, he will always be useless…" She sighed and flew away.

* * *

The day came to an end, the sun had finally fallen behind the horizon and the dark sky was covering the field. Jack had just arrived to his lab after being petrified for two hours. The ground doors opened heavily allowing the submarine to enter and Jack came our grunting and whining angrily, scratching his body leaving a thin line of rock debris behind him.

"I can´t believe this! She dumped me again!" Jack growled. "No like it surprises me, she´s always been like that. Ough my head!"

The alarm inside the lab was activated announcing an intruder invading the lab. In the lab´s entrance there was a figure a little hard to tell what or who it was by the red light blinking in the whole place.

"Who is it?" Jack yelled.

"Sorry about the inconvenient." A female voice said. "You must be Jack Spicer."

"Well, yes I am…" Jack said confused while trying to identify the mysterious silhouette that was coming from the door. "Who are-oh! You must be Jenny Rockwell! But when…? How did you get in here?"

"My butler Charlie brought me here a few hours ago. I told your mother I was a good friend of yours and she told me I could wait for you here. She makes very nice cookies by the way."

"Uh thanks, I guess…" Jack scratched his head and lowered his eyes. "Uhm, what´s with the luggage?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My daddy just left on a business trip and I was left alone in my home. It gets kinda boring. The only company I have is my butler and my dad´s old cat. So I asked for my dad´s permission and of course yours, to stay here for a while."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "How long is 'a while'?"

"I don´t know, my dad´s trips sometimes take a long time, there are trips I must travel with him since they can last for a couple of years, or more."

"So you don´t know?"

"Nope. He just said he´ll be away for a very long time and made me choose between traveling with him or staying at home. I took the opportunity to come and meet you. Of course, if it doesn´t bother you."

"No, no, it´s awesome! The longer you stay the better!"

Jenny giggled and walked around analyzing with curiosity the lab carefully. Jack walked behind her, making sure nothing bad could happen. After being tricked so many times, who knows if Jenny tries to turn against him and leave like all his ex-allies did. "You have a nice lab!" Jenny said. "You seem to put great dedication to it."

"Heh, yeah. Mom said I must get a hobby." Jack said scratching his head. "But most people say it´s all useless… specially Wuya…"

"Oh yes, Wuya. The ugly ghost witch you told me about. Where is she?"

"Meh, she dumped me… again."

"Again?"

Jack stood with his eyes wide open, he didn't want Jenny to think he was a total failure. He bit his lower lip and swallowed some saliva while thinking about a way to make him look 'cool' at least. "Uhm well, uh yes! She keeps abandoning me because she thinks my robots are useless. What does she know? She´s a ghost anyway."

Jenny giggled. "Yeah, maybe you´re right."

Both stood in silence. Jenny kept looking at the whole lab with amusement when suddenly she stood staring at Jack for a moment. Jack noticed and felt nervous to see how Jenny stared at him with a serious expression and tried to evade any eye contact with her. The silence was broken with a small and simple question.

"Do you dye your hair?" Jenny said.

"Eh what?" Jack jumped confused. "My hair? Err… nope."

"Hm, interesting." Jenny kept staring. "So, how do we start?"

"Start with what?"

"Your evil plans?"

"Oh yes, uhm well. For now, why don´t we rest a little, it´s late and I´m sure both of us had a hard day." Jack said stretching his back making a loud snapping noise.

"Well I just had a nice conversation with your mom so I don't think my day was hard." Jenny played with her hair. "You look pretty tired. What happened to you if I may ask?"

"Weeell… I was working hard as always. A new Shen Gong Wu appeared, I went looking for it and those Shaolin losers attacked me taking the Wu from me." Jack slapped his forehead. "Oh I was so close this time!" He whined.

"Oh poor you!" Jenny said with a slight fake tone of pity and patted Jacks shoulder.

Jack sighed. "But hey! Now that you´re here, we will make the best team ever!"

"Well I have an idea…" Jenny added. "You stay here, rest all you want. Meanwhile I go and take that Wu those monks took from you."

"Huh, I like the way you think!" Jack said with a big smile on his face. "Now let´s see, I guess I have a great plan for this…"

* * *

In the Shaolin temple everything was quiet and lonely. Jenny sneaked up from behind of some bushes near the vault, she took the Manchurian Musca and turned herself into a fly to get inside the vault without being noticed.

"Remember, take as many Wus as you can, specially the Shard of lightning…" Jack said from a device in Jenny´s ear. "If you get caught, you know what to do."

"If I get caught I use the Shard of lightning to run away, I got it." Jenny turned to her normal form and entered to the vault opening every crate taking Wus randomly inside a bag. The door of the vault tower creaked and the sound of little steps echoed inside the place. Jenny stood in silence holding the bag full of Shen Gong Wus with both arms trying to stay calm and wait for whoever was outside to leave.

"Why am I always being chosen to take care of the Wus in the middle of the night…" Raimundo said with a big yawn. "I guess I´ll just sit here for a while and catch a few Z's…"

Silence surrounded the place. Jenny took a peek and saw that Raimundo had fallen asleep sitting in front of the vault and facing to the door.

"Well that was close…" Jack said. "How many Wus do you have?"

"I´ve got enough in the bag."

"Good, now you better get out of there. Better safe than sorry."

"Huh? Who said that?" Raimundo snorted. Jenny, who was still peeking from the vault, gave a step back and slipped from one of the stairs making the bag of Wus fall making a big noise that echoed in the whole tower. "Wha-Who´s there!" Raimundo yelled.

"Oh no! Run!" Jack yelled.

Jenny picked up the bag immediately and closed it tight. "Shard of lightning!" She exclaimed and disappeared in less than a blink. Raimundo leaned over the vault and was brusquely pushed away. Confused, he took a defensive position and looked around but nothing appeared. He scratched his head and walked backwards stepping accidentally on something. He looked down and saw a golden bracelet with a name carved on it.

"I better tell the guys…" Raimundo said picking up the bracelet.

* * *

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Jack cheered while taking out the Wus out of the bag trying to contain his great excitement. "You did great for your first time being evil!"

"Well, I just picked up the Wus randomly, I don´t know which ones were powerful and which ones weren´t…"

"Oh nonono, you picked up a good amount of nice and powerful Wus."

"So we´re able to conquer the world?"

"Be patient my friend. Everything in its right moment. We don´t have all the Wus yet, and we don´t have a plan to conquer the world yet either…"

"ALL the Wus?"

"There are countless of them."

"Oh..." Jenny gave a tired sigh. "Ok. Then I guess we shall rest for now."

"You couldn´t have said that better…" Jack yawned. "But wait! Where are you going to sleep?"

"In your room of course." Jenny picked up her luggage. "Your mom told me it was alright."

"Wait what!" Jack stood astonished and extremely confused as Jenny walked upstairs out of his lab. Of course, his mother was always organizing the unexpected while he was away from home. "You´re taking MY room?" Jack ran next to Jenny.

"Don´t be dramatic!" Jenny giggled. "I said your room, not your bed."

"I know but, it really has to be my room?" Jack scratched his head. "How about the living room?"

"I won´t be sleeping on a sofa! In fact, your mom prepared a bed for me there already."

"Urrgh.." Jack grunted. "Fine, you win but just because my mom did this."

"Don´t worry, I don´t snore." Jenny giggled.

* * *

"Someone stole the Shen Gong Wus?" Kimiko yelled. "Did you see who it was?"

"Uhm well no. The vault was open when entered to the tower."

"Perhaps it was that no good Spicer." Clay huffed.

"I doubt that…" Rai scratched his head. "Whoever stole the Wus was smart enough to escape without being noticed, something Jack would hardly do. But after it escaped, I found this…" Rai said taking out the golden bracelet.

Kimiko grabbed the bracelet and analyzed it for a moment. "Who is Jenny?"

"That is something we will find out." Clay added.

"Mmm smells like cherry!" Dojo said taking the bracelet from Kimiko´s hands.

Omi stared at Dojo for and stood thoughtful for a moment. "Dojo, do you think you can follow the track of the person that was wearing this?"

"Hm well I think I can but..."

"Great!" Omi cheered. "Then what are we waiting for!"

"For the sun to rise?" Raimundo cocked an eyebrow and gave a big yawn. "All that swimming and being hit by rocks made me tired. We can go kick some butt later."

"You may be tired, Raimundo, but evil will never rest! You cannot rest while evil is still among us!"

"Rai might be right, Omi. " Kimiko placed her hand on Omi´s shoulder. "It´s a little too late to go out and find the person who stole our Wus. Master Fung might dislike it."

"Oh, ok." Omi sighed. "You are most right Kimiko. We must keep our strength so we can fight well tomorrow."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
